


no more trauma shall be given

by coffeeandshakyhands



Series: awesamdad pog [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (THESE ARE THE CHARACTERS U FUCKERS), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Canon Timeline, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Gen, ITS VERY CONFLICTING, Light Angst, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Nightmares, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Talking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, YEP IM A TECHNO AND TOMMY APOLOGIST, sam will literally protect these kids with his life lmao, so will puffy :), they just talk and vibe, tommy is a literal teenager and he rlly needs therapy, yeahhhh i still acknowledge he’s done wrong shit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Tommy has a nightmare. Sam is there.
Relationships: Platonically of course - Relationship, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: awesamdad pog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139312
Comments: 9
Kudos: 952





	no more trauma shall be given

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy i’m a tommyinnit apologist and a technoblade apologist so this entire arc is CONFLICTING AF SEEING THAT TECHNO AND TOMMY APOLOGIST HATE EACH OTHER APPARENTLY FIDUTRYDFD anyways howdy busters have this.  
> (also i’m basing my sam mainly off of this lovely art https://pin.it/15g8VHh)
> 
> disclaimer: none of these fics in this series are connected unless i explicitly say so. these are all just random oneshots i looped together into a group.

_ Why couldn’t everything stop for a moment? Why was he here, even? Was he seriously about to steal his past mentor’s things? Maybe he shouldn’t. It’d be better if he just died anyways. Nobody would miss him. _

_ Niki still thinks he blew up the community house, his father hates his guts, Ranboo’s been acting strange, and don’t get him started on his feelings towards Tubbo. He wasn’t sure if he could trust his unofficial brother, or if he should be cautious. _

_ No, he left his brother for this. He’s not turning back now. Fuck Techno for destroying the only thing left of Wilbur. Fuck Phil for not taking care of him as a kid. Techno’s trust issues could go fuck themselves. Tommy had dug his grave by pissing off everyone in the server, might as well fucking lie in it. _

_ As he slammed his pickaxe into the wall of Techno’s fireplace, he found himself slowly loosing his ability to care. Not that he did in the first place. He wasn’t an idiot, he didn’t care for a man who could only care for Phil. Phil was stupid. He wasn’t stupid. _

_ Footsteps on the front porch of Techno’s house. Okay, scratch that, maybe he was stupid. _

_ Tommy quickly shoved himself inside the box that he knew so well, biting on his fist to prevent himself from making any noise. He heard the familiar clicking of hooves from the half-piglin, nearly taking a sharp inhale when he felt the box shake. _

_ Tommy froze, curling in on himself further as if it would help. He felt his heart rate speed up, his mind beginning to fog. _

_ I don’t give a **FUCK** about Spirit. _

_ Items in the hole, Tommy. _

_ Screaming and screaming and screaming please no I don’t want to  hear it anymore- _

_ Tears were running down his face by this point, the echoing of explosions running through his head. So many explosions. Beneath his feet, around his entire body, above him. Why were there so many? _

_ You wanna be a hero, Tommy? Then  ** DIE LIKE ONE! ** _

_ I was willing to fight all of them for you, Tommy! That is the difference between us! _

** _ I’M A PERSON! DISCS AREN’T PEOPLE! _ **

_ How long had he been sitting there? It felt like hours, it felt so damn long. Why did Techno scream so fucking much? Why? Couldn’t people just be quiet? At least he only yelled because he just felt unheard. Why couldn’t people stop yelling out of anger in this damn land? _

_The noise stopped, replaced with the sound of an explosion_.

Tommy jolted awake, his breathing heavy and his vision clouded. The sudden noise of footsteps interrupted his attempts to escape his own head, a head of green hair walking into his bedroom.

“Tommy? You okay, little man?” Sam asked, the white and black specks across the left side of his face barely visible in the dark lighting.

Tommy jolted his head upwards, his body shaking as he curled in on himself. Sam’s eyebrows furrowed, immediately walking over and sitting in front of the kid he swore to protect.

Tommy scurried forward into the tall man’s arms, burying his head into the man’s shoulder as he attempted to steady his breathing. The older man’s eyes widened, immediately wrapping his arms around the other.

“Woah, it’ll be okay. You wanna talk about it?” Sam asked calmly, rubbing the boy’s back. 

“In a minute, please,” Tommy shakily let out, the other nodding quickly.

As Tommy slowly steadied his own breathing, Sam released the boy from the hug, grabbing a thin blanket that sat next to the bed and wrapping it around his shoulders. Tommy sighed calmly, his breathing at a steady pace as he looked at his older brother figure.

“I’m fine, sorry.”

“Nightmares?”

“Yeah, they suck. A lot.”

“You’re a sixteen year old. It’s sad that you have such severe ones,” Sam deadpanned, patting the boy on the shoulder. “I have them, too, ya’ know.”

Tommy’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah. They’re mainly over something going wrong in the prison. I sometimes get nightmares about Puffy, you, or Tubbo dying,” Sam sighed out, the teenager beside him gaining a look of sorrow.

“I’m... I’m sorry,” Tommy muttered.

“Not your fault. Everyone has trauma one way or another. I’m just trying to keep the ones I love from gaining anymore of it. Puffy’s like a sister to me, and you and Tubbo are basically my little brothers. You’re kids, man. You shouldn’t have to go through this, no matter how much mischief you’ve caused,” Sam explained quickly, brushing his own hair out of his face.

“But everyone’s right. I’m selfish and I’ve caused too much harm-”

“That doesn’t excuse the fact that they think killing you is the only solution. Sure, you steal occasionally. So does everyone else in this land. You don’t see me going off and killing Foolish for trying to steal some red dye from me,” Sam calmly answered. Tommy’s eyes stared at the ground, the polished wooden floor gleaming in the moonlight.

“Thanks, Sam. Just for talking. It’s nice,” Tommy muttered.

“Anytime, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments :)


End file.
